User blog:AnathemaX/Reflect Weaknesses
Okay, so EVERYBODY knows that Immunity is better than Reflect. Immunity is in it's own faction, while Magi Shield/Frost Armor are equivalents, and that practically makes Reflect and Block equivalents as well. Reflect is actually stronger than Block in terms of mitigation because it halves the magic damage no matter what level, while returning back some of the damage dealt. Block on the other hand only blocks a certain amount of hitpoints, depending on level. However, Block can be coupled with Frost Armor, which makes it quite potent, whereas if you try to combine Reflect and Immunity, it becomes quite redundant (well unless you have a low leveled Immunity. Reflect, as strong as it is, has a very potent weakness that the other mitigation skills DO NOT HAVE. What is this weakness you ask? Well, let me explain things to you one step at a time first. Reflect ALWAYS reduces Magic DMG by 50%, and returns 50% of the damage inflicted +??? amount of damage (based on Level) back to the attacker. So the added amount of damage that can be dealt with Reflect (not including the 50% return of damage) varies on the level of Reflect. (Level 6 Reflect halves damage inflicted while returns 50% damage + 180 Direct DMG back to attacker while Level 10 Reflect halves damage inflicted while returns 50% damage + 300 Direct DMG back to attacker.) This makes higher leveled Reflects both good and bad. Good is because Reflect can basically retaliate back with high amounts of Magic DMG dealt without the Creature having Magic skills, but the bad really extends more than it doesn't have the "immunity" percentage of preventing Magic attacks on a creature unlike Immunity. The real reason why Reflect really sucks, and you HAVE to be careful with this. NEVER use a Creature with Reflect when there are Creatures on the field that can inflict the Control effect "Blaze". That means don't send it out when there is a Great Mystic, Flame Brave, Arcane Sage, etc. on the field (unless they are frozen when on their turn, are unable to use Magic skills (Mythril Drone), or you can defeat the said Creatures in just ONE turn.) The reason why is because when Blaze is inflicted on a Creature with Reflect, the next turn when the Creatures inflicted with Blaze take damage, the Reflect basically BACKFIRES ON YOU dealing more damage than you bargained for from the Blaze. Yup, basically your Creature's OWN Spiky Bits backfiring on it. Yipes! Take my Dusk Huntress for example. When it is inflicted with Flame Brave's Blaze, it takes 420 DMG from that Blaze ALONE rather than the usual 120 DMG. It has Reflect 10. Here is the formula (Reduces damage by 50% (50% of 120 is 60, returns 50% percent back to attacker (backfires on you remember) 60+60= 120, while adding an additional 300 damage, which totals up to 420 damage.) TIPS and STRATEGIES? Number one, Since Dusk Huntress is farmable, she is better utilized for melding her Delay 4 onto another creature (highest level Delay found on any creature), but her other skill, Dodge 9 can also be melded. But if you decide to use her in battle, (me because I started slacking off farming her, so it basically took me more than 3 months to farm her), make sure that you can kill the Blaze carrier as soon as possible. It shouldn't be too hard with Dusk Huntress though, since she has an AMAZING/VERY HIGH attack of 774 ATK at Level 10 (not boosted by Death March, Rage Boost, etc.) Also, make sure that your creatures receive some sort of health recovery, whether it be from Safeguard, Mass Heal, Bumper Harvest, etc. since Reflect DOES NOT work against poison type skills which are these trio of skills: Stinger, Gas Cloud, and Toxicity. Category:Blog posts